Coming out
by Eris90
Summary: Roxas observe Axel et cogite sur ses sentiments.


**Titre**** :** _Coming out_

**Rating**** :**_ R_

**Disclamer**** : **_Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix, quant au titre, je l'ai pris d'une chanson du même nom des __Fatals Picards (__je ne pense pas que cette chanson soit particulièrement représentative de l'histoire, mais elle m'a bien aidée pour l'écrire, et comme elle est mentionnée…). En bref, seule l'histoire est de moi._

**Note de l'auteur**** :**_ Bon, avant que vous ne lisiez cet OS, je tiens à dire que j'ai écrit ceci plus sur un coup de sang qu'autre chose : ça me tenait particulièrement à cœur alors j'ai fait ça en une après-midi. C'est juste un petit OS court, et j'espère malgré tout que vous prendrez un certain plaisir à le lire._

_._

_._

_._

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas normal, que je devrais détourner les yeux, me concentrer davantage. Je sais bien tout ça et je me le répète en chaine, sans pour autant cesser un instant de le fixer.

Lui ne semble rien remarquer et continue de noter un air de blues sur une feuille de mesure. Parfois il s'arrête pour me donner une indication, je réponds par un marmonnement accompagné d'un hochement de tête et lui, rebaisse les yeux.

Je tente en vain un ultime effort d'attention mais abandonne une fois de plus pour repartir dans une contemplation détaillée de son physique.

La chose à savoir sur moi, c'est que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux…certainement parce que, quelque part, j'ai une trop grande estime de moi-même pour ressentir un quelconque sentiment pour une autre personne.

Même pour lui, je doute que sa aille si loin, mais toujours est-il que je ressens une attirance violente pour lui. Il est grand, mince, a une silhouette élancée, un visage fin avec des traits doux et un air posé.

A mes yeux, il est un symbole de perfection…si parfait qu'en fait, il semble tout bonnement irréel. Mais bon, forcément, tout ne peux pas se passer comme dans un conte de fée ou comme dans ces romans débiles avec des « âmes sœurs », loin de là. Tout d'abord, premier problème de taille : je suis un homme et lui aussi. Pas que je n'accepte pas mes tendances mais lui, je doute qu'il soit gay.

Ensuite, c'est mon professeur de basse, et donc c'est pas gagné pour me rapprocher de lui, c'est bien connu, les relation prof/élèves sont très mal vues.

Et pour finir, le dernier point noir à cette liste, mais pas le moindre : il a exactement dix ans de plus que moi. Et en plus, je suis toujours mineur.

Bref, je crois que je peux classer cette attirance dans la liste de mes convoitises inaccessibles. Mais pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder un fond d'espoir, à moins que ça ne soit ma partie rêveuse qui ne prenne le dessus.

.

Peu de personnes sont au courant de mon « secret ».

Tout d'abord, mon frère, Sora, mais lui, de toute façon je ne peux rien lui cacher, on est jumeaux et on s'est toujours tout dit. C'est comme ça.

Lui me dit que je devrais me lancer, faire le premier pas. Il trouve mon attirance normale et me répète qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, qu'on irait bien ensemble. Bref il s'imagine que cette aventure est tout à fait possible, mais je pense qu'il ne comprend pas bien lui sort avec Kairi, son amie d'enfance très mignonne et donc, même si ses attentions pour me motiver me font plaisir, je ne prends pas vraiment ses conseils au sérieux.

La seconde personne que j'ai mise au courant, c'est Demyx, mon meilleur ami. Je ne le connais pas depuis bien longtemps, et en temps normal, je ne lui aurais jamais avoué ceci, seulement nos points communs nous ont énormément rapproché en peu de temps.

Lui est moi, on s'est habitué à s'entre-aider alternativement car lui aussi connait un problème plutôt similaire au mien. Lui, il est tombé amoureux d'un garçon de son âge, mais dans une classe supérieur à la notre : Zexion.

Zexion, c'est le genre de garçon parfait : beau, littéraire, intelligent, pouvant faire preuve de grande sympathie, et je crois que c'est pour toutes ces raisons que Demyx se sent si mal.

Tout d'abord, il est bon de savoir que jusqu'à présent, Demyx n'est sorti qu'avec des filles, donc cet amour nouveau pour un garçon l'oblige à se poser des questions sur lui-même qu'il n'aurait même pas soupçonné avant cela. Et l'autre raison à son malaise, c'est justement les nombreuses qualités de Zexion.

Avec le temps, l'image qu'il avait de lui s'est doucement modifiée, et la personne qu'il voyait comme son modèle est devenu celle qu'il aimait. Mais c'est à ce moment que la vérité revient au galop : Zexion passe le plus claire de son temps en compagnie de filles et ses seules discussions avec Demyx se passent sur msn.

Alors bien sûr, en temps qu'ami, je passe mon temps à tenter de le convaincre d'aller le voir, au moins d'essayer de devenir un de ses amis proches, mais dans le fond, je pense être mal placé pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.

.

_ Bon, tu vas essayer de me jouer ça, vas-y !

SA voix me ramène sur terre. J'observe un instant la partition posée sur le pupitre et après quelques essais, je reproduis la mélodie comme il faut.

_ Super, bravo !

Il me souri et j'en fais de même, fier d'avoir réussi à décrocher ses félicitations.

_ Bon, attends, je vais te chercher un morceau que tu me bosseras pour la semaine prochaine !

Il se lève doucement et quitte la petite salle dans laquelle nous nous situons. J'attends calmement et observe ce qui m'entoure. Je connais cet endroit et ses recoins, ses objets, par cœur à forces des moments passés à le détailler.

Je le vois revenir quelques feuilles à la main.

_ Tiens, voilà. Tu écouteras la chanson chez toi et tu essaieras de déchiffrer tout seul.

_ D'accord.

Je regarde la partition, « Coming out ». Une soudaine envie de rire me prends mais je ravale ma salive et me contente d'un sourire sincère.

_ Voilà, t'as bien travaillé ! A la semaine prochaine !

_ A la semaine prochaine, Axel.

Il sort à nouveau. Je remets ma basse dans sa housse et quitte la salle doucement pour profiter encore un peu de ce lieu.

Arrivé dans la rue, je l'aperçois une dernière fois il est appuyé contre un mur, une cigarette à la bouche. Il profite sûrement de la pause qu'il a avant son prochain cours. Il m'adresse un petit sourire et pour la dernière fois, mes yeux s'attardent sur ses lèvres.

Tout de même, j'aimerais bien savoir quelle sera cette personne si importante pour lui qui aura un jour accès à ces lèvres, à ce corps.

Sans chasser cette question de mon esprit, je sors machinalement mon mp4, enfonce mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et monte le son jusqu'à ce que les paroles finissent par embuer mes pensées.

_« Coming out, comme ils disent en anglais_

_Coming out, quoi qu'ils disent en français_

_Ça sonne vraiment pas mal_

_Ça s'annonce pas trop mal… »_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Voilà, fini. Ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et il fallait que je l'écrive. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plu !_


End file.
